


Dragon

by orphan_account



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Public Blow Jobs, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Urination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuki is a male escort or more commonly known as a prostitute in Japan. Gajeel is a club owner also known as Dragon, who is looking for a new pet. What will happen when their paths cross.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This my third fanfic on AO3. I hope you enjoy it like the others!

Me and My Life.

Life in Tokyo is not what it's all cracked up to be. Behind all the skyscrapers, lights and wonder, lay people like me wondering where their next meal is coming from.

Don't get me wrong I have a house and everything...well...I'm a male escort or more commonly known as a prostitute.

I don't see my body for attention. I not a kid trying to piss daddy off.

No...I do it for my brother, Romeo, he's just a kid. He wouldn't understand things I do for him.

I was fifthteen, when I ran away.

Romeo was just a baby and together we escape a life of abuse. We lived on the streets for two, until an old friend found me.

Her and her father let me live with them, until the dad wanted to fuck me.

I said no, and back on the streets I was.

I was a seventeen with a two year old moving town to town until we made it to Tokyo. I remember that winter was closing in fast that year.

I was so stressed out.

Then I met Cana-san. Cana-san was the one who introduced me to escorting, she showed me the do's and don'ts of the escorting world.

To be honest...I ever imagined selling my body for money.

I thought I would work at a club if I was lucky get a job singing. I loved to sing.

But life will always fuck you over. Won't it. 

"Oh...Laxus fuck me harder!" Cana-san moaned, snapping me out of my daze. "Yeah! You like that don't you slut!" Came the client from inside the room.

Five minutes later.

"The best fuck...of my life." Cana-san said as she came out the room counting her money. "You say that about everyone."

I flick my black hair out of my face.

"Well this one had a big dick." She argues, handing me half of her money. "No I can't take that. You earned that."

I push her hand away refusing to take the money.

"Take it. You need it more than I do." She replies as she tucks the money into the hem of my skirt.

"Arigatou." I say, before making my way home.

I walk down five dark alleyways until I stop out said an older, barely standing apartment I call home.

After four flights of stairs, eighteen wolf-whistles and six butt-grabs. I stop outside my door.

I knock until I hear the pitter-patter of small feet.

Romeo opens the door, jumping out at me. "Nii-san!" He squeals as I walk inside with him in my arms.

"How was you day, buddy?"

I set him down on the floor. "It was great! We had a new girl in class today. Her names Wendy."

I notice the slight blush across his face.

"Ok,now get ready for bed." I tell him as he rushes towards the bathroom.

I walk towards our bedroom and pull out a box from under the bed.

I open the box and place the money Cana-san gave me into the box before closing it and putting it back under the bed.

I undress and slip into a pair of shorts and an overgrown T-shirt.

Romeo comes out of the bathroom wearing something similar to me and we climb into bed.

We snuggle up against to each other.

"Goodnight, Nii-san." He yawns as his eyes slide shut.

"Goodnight, Romeo." I say before we both slip into the land of dreams.


End file.
